


Summer Dresses, High Heels, Wigs and Make-Up

by B_stHelier



Series: Jack/Hugh Mini-series [3]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Don't Ask, Drabble, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pre-Canon, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_stHelier/pseuds/B_stHelier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Am I a pretty girl Hugh?” Hugh stepped a little bit closer and appreciatively eyed the Inspector’s figure.<br/>I can't think of how to explain this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Dresses, High Heels, Wigs and Make-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic, leave a kudos if you like it.

“Am I a pretty girl Hugh?” Hugh stepped a little bit closer and appreciatively eyed the Inspector’s figure. Hugh blushed as he considered it, yes the Inspector looked stunning, the heel and the dress and the wig. The Inspector was very good with make-up too apparently; he wondered how often he did this. Hugh moved closer to the Inspector and one hand gently cupped the his cheek, “Very, very pretty.” Hugh’s reply was punctuated with a chaste kiss at the end of each word.  
Jack couldn’t help but moan a little when he felt Hugh’s hand cup his steadily growing erection through the fabric of the dress. “Absolutely beautiful” Hugh punctuated the end of his statement with a deep kiss, to show how seriously he meant it. Neither of them wanted to be the one to break the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the strangest fic I've ever written. That's all I can say about it. I don't know why I had this idea but oh well.  
> Update: I figured out that writing while you have a concussion isn't a great idea.


End file.
